familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Csorvás
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Southern Great Plain Region | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Békés County | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Orosháza | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Menyhért Szilágyi | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 90.18 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 5201 | population_as_of = 1 Jan. 2010 | population_density_km2 = 57.67 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 5920 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 66 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = ksh_code | blank_info_sec1 = 26706 | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = www.csorvas.hu | footnotes = }} Csorvás ( ) is a town in Békés county, in the Southern Great Plain region of south-east Hungary. Geography It covers an area of 90.18 km² and has a population of 5738 people (2001). The town of Csorvás is situated in Békés county, next to the main road No. 47. The first written record of the town is from 1217 but Csorvás became an independent settlement in 1857.The town has a symmetrical lay-out and has been rebuilt three times during its history. During the excavations, archeologists found church ruins from the age of the Árpáds. The development of the town is founded on the talent and diligence of its Hungarian, Slovak and Romanian inhabitants. At the time, agriculture was the primary industry and the settlement’s output was predominantly wheat, maize and pig and cattle breeding. With the arrival of the Nagyvárad-Fiume railway line in 1871, Csorvás became the main transport centre for agricultural produce. By 1970, Csorvás was a large village with sufficiently developed infrastructure and canalization to ensure water and natural gas were readily available to inhabitants of the whole area. The town contains the “Unified Social Home”, a full scale specialized service for the old and infirm. Subsidized housing for the towns’ young people is also available. Csorvás now has a modern developed town centre, as well as three churches and a chapel around Szabadság Square. The town also contains a big park decorated with pieces of fine art. The outskirts of the town are designated “greenbelt” areas where the “Transylvanian Hérics” (a protected flower) thrives. In March the city organizes the “International Folklore Meeting” to celebrate the marriage of Béla Bartók's parents in the local Roman Catholic church. In June there is a “Harvest Race” and demonstrate the traditional threshing process. In addition, the International Wedding Gastronomical Days are held at the end of July and the dedication festival is on the first Sunday after 15 October. As of July 1, 2005, Csorvás is officially the youngest town in Békés county. People * Zoltán Fülöp Category:Csorvás Category:Settlements in Békés County